Éclair's Power
by kkkwon
Summary: Luhan, Sehun, dan dua éclair. Juga Yibo? Entahlah HUNHAN ; Sehun ; Luhan (GenderSwitch)


Tittle : 520 / Éclair's Power.

Cast : EXO's former member, Luhan (GS). EXO's Sehun. UNIQ's Yibo, and others.

Genre : Friendship, Lover.

Rate : T

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18052015**

 _Selamat malam, teman-diamku!_

 _Hari ini enampuluh persen berjalan seperti biasa. Eomma yang memasak pancake dengan pinggiran yang gosong, Appa yang tidak sengaja mencelupkan dasi baru—nan mahalnya, kedalam kopi panas, dan Jinwoo Oppa yang meninggalkanku karena menjemput kekasih barunya. Aku akhirnya berangkat bersama Yibo, siswa pindahan China dua bulan yang lalu itu, lho._

 _Yibo dan aku memang terasa semakin akrab, ya. Aku yang memang bisa berbahasa mandarin dengan bayaran 0-won menjadi kamus berjalan lelaki dengan rambut pirang itu. Tidak apa-apa. Yibo itu kan sekelas dengan si jenius Oh Sehun—yap benar. Aku jadi lebih sering berinteraksi dengan lelaki bermarga Oh itu. (ditambah dengan fakta bahwa Yibo dan si jenius Oh itu berteman baik, sesama jenius, sesama penyuka hiphop.)_

 _Tapi kau tau? Waktu pulang tadi, Yibo meninggalkanku. Katanya harus mencari beberapa referensi untuk tugas makalah sejarahnya. Dan sialnya, si Oh Sehun itu juga menolak pulang bersama, ada perlu di suatu tempat—katanya. Dasar dua lelaki menyebalkan!_

 _Jadilah aku berlari menuju markas Gazelle—yang bertempat disebelah sekolah, untuk menemukan semua teman-teman—bisa kalian bilang sebuah geng bermain, sedang sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tanpa sedikitpun menyadari keberadaanku. Menyebalkan sekaliiiii!_

 _Dan akhirnya aku pulang memakai bus. Memang dekat, sih. Tapi kan kalau tidak ada teman mengobrol tidak asik!_

 _Ya, begitulah. Akhirnya moodku menjadi buruk. Bahkan sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun notification di ponselku. Biasanya kau tau sendiri bagaimana ributnya teman-temanku menanyakan tugas untuk besaok-3-_

 _Sudah, ya! Ibu memanggilku untuk turun. Kita akan makan sup rumput laut malam ini! Yeay! (Bukan Eomma yang memasak, mungkin rumput lautnya akan terasa pahit.)_

 _With Love_

 _Luhan Choi_

Gadis dengan perawakan mungil itu menutup buku hariannya dan segera berlari menuju ruang makan—mencium bagaimana harumnya masakan bibi Cha.

"Waah~ Benar-benar sup rumput laut!" Luhan bersorak dan duduk di kursi makan dengan manis.

"Ughh~ Bibi Cha bisa buatkan aku jus jeruk? Sariawannya tumbuh lagi." Jinwoo—kakak dari Luhan mengambil duduk disebelah gadis dengan kucir kuda itu.

"Loh? Sariawan lagi? Bukankah kemarin-kemarin sudah hilang?" Seorang wanita dengan rol rambut duduk dihadapan Luhan, memasukan air putih kedalam empat gelas tinggi yang ada di meja makan itu.

"Ibu tidak tahu? Kemarin malam Jinwoo Oppa mhphhhh—" Jinwoo membekap mulut Luhan dengan tangannya yang besar dan tersenyum kepada sang Ibu.

"Makan apa? Kau tidak makan pedas, kan?" Sang Ibu menatap anak sulungnya menyelidik.

"Tidak, kok! Tidak! Aku hanya memakan kue lapis yang dibawa teman Luhan itu lho, siapa namanya?" Jinwoo menatap Luhan dengan mata melotot—seolah memberi tahu Luhan untuk menyebutkan nama temannya.

"Lephaskhan dhulu!" Luhan berteriak dalam bekapan tangan besar Oppanya. Jinwoo melepasnya dan terkekeh jahat.

"Namanya Yibo! Kau puas!" Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya. Membisikkan kata-kata tentang Jinwoo yang harus membayar bantuannya karena tidak member tahu ibu tentang Oppanya yang memakan toppoki kiriman sang kekasih.

"Aigoo. Pemuda China itu lagi. Apa kau berpacaran dengannya?" Sang Ibu menatap anak gadisnya geli. Membuat Jinwoo tertawa keras.

"Ahahahaha! Benar! Yang itu pasti pacarmu, kan? Kalian dekat sekali!"

"Bukan! Yibo hanya temanku, kok! Lagian aku menyukai orang lain." Luhan mengambil gelas yang disodorkan oleh ibunya. Meminumnya sedikit guna membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Siapa lelaki beruntung itu? Hmm? Apa Ayah boleh tau?" Tiba-tiba saja lelaki tinggi dengan wajah stoic memasuki ruang makan yang ramai itu.

"Aku tau! Ahh~ Temanmu yang pintar itu, bukan? Si jenius?" Jinwoo tersenyum jahat, membuat Luhan mencubit pahanya keras. Lelaki berumur delapan belas tahun itu mengaduh sakit.

Sang ibu tertawa, mendapati bibi Cha selesai memasak, ia segera menyimpan jari telunjuk didepan mulutnya. Mengisyaratkan semua orang untuk diam karena waktu makan telah tiba. Kedua anaknya juga termasuk suaminya mulai mengambil nasi dan lauk pauk dengan damai.

"Bibi Cha, ayo sini makan." Ibunya menawarkan wanita yang menjadi pekerja dirmahnya itu untuk makan bersama. Bibi Cha menggeleng, mengisyaratkan kalau dia akan pergi ke kamarnya. Sang Ibu hanya mengangguk.

"Bom-ah. Bisa kau ambilkan ikan itu untukku?" Sang suami berbicara lembut, mana bisa ia menolaknya?

.

.

.

 _"Yah. Kenapa aku manjadi gugup begini."_

 _"Ya ampun. Kau sudah berpuluh-puluh kali menari dihadapan banyak wanita dan tidak pernah mengeluh seperti ini. Kenapa dihadapan Luhan kau menjadi seperti kurcaci yang mengemis apel, sih?"_

 _"Diam kau. Kau tahu kan ini yang pertama?"_

 _"Mana aku tahu. Berteman denganmu saja baru seumur jagung!"_

 _"Ah, benar juga."_

 _"Yasudah kalau begitu. Kau pilih yang mana? Yang merah apa yang putih?"_

 _"Yang—merah? Tapi kurasa putih juga bagus. Tunggu—Luhan kan menyukai warna merah? Tapi yang cocok dengannya kan putih, bersih, indah, begitu—tapi kan merah juga indah? Aduh—kenapa memukulku?!"_

 _"Kenapa kau menjadi sangat cerewet sih? Kenapa tidak beli dua-duanya—mungkin bisa dikombinasikan?"_

 _"Ah—kau benar. Bibi, aku ambil yang merah dan putih. Tolong tata dengan rapi, ya."_

 _"Dasar bodoh. Matematika saja mendapat full point."_

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku sudah mengantuk." Luhan mengucek matanya pelan. Merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja. Besok ibu ceritaka kelanjutan ceritanya." Ibunya mengusap keningnya lembut.

"Hmm. Itu memang harus. Aku pergi. Jaljayo." Luhan bangkit dari sofa ruang menontonnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan lemas.

"Jangan lupa berdoa! Nanti kau bisa memimpikan si Jenius, loh!" Jinwoo berteriak saat Luhan memegang gagang pintu kamarnya.

"Jenius-mu!" Luhan berteriak, membuat ketiga orang yang berada di ruang menonton tertawa geli. Si bungsu keluarga Choi itu sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta!

Luhan memasuki kamar tidurnya, mengambil ponselnya dan memeriksanya sebentar. Oh! Ada pesan!

 **From: Sehun Oh**

 _Pulang sekolah nanti ada kegiatan klub, tidak?_

Luhan tersenyum membacanya. Membayangkan apa Sehun akan mengajaknya kencan? Ia tertawa mengejek dalam hati. Mana mungkin, Sehun pasti akan memintanya mengajari bahasa Mandarin. Gadis itu menekan tombol _reply_ dan menuliskan beberapa kata sebagai balasan.

 **To: Sehun Oh**

 _Tidak, Jieun sunbae meliburkan klub prakarya. Ada apa?_

Send! Luhan menyimpang ponselnya di nakas sebelah ranjang dan segera masuk kedalam ranjang dan menarik selimut bermotif polkadot sebatas leher.

Bing! Bing! Luhan terlonjak kaget. Ahh! Apa Sehun membalas pesanya? Segera gadis itu mengambil ponselnya.

 **From: Sehun Oh**

 _Bagus lah:D Mau berkencan denganku besok?:***_

Yah! Ada apa dengan lalaki ini? Memakai emoji? Luhan terbahak dibuatnya. Sejak kapan si Jenius itu menjadi se-ekspresif ini? Ada-ada saja—tunggu! Apa itu? Kencan? Besok?! Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar.

Bing! Bing! Sebuah pesan masuk lagi.

 **From: Sehun Oh**

 _Maaf! Teman China-mu memang bodoh. Tapi, yah. Mau menemaniku memakan beberapa éclair, mungkin?_

Aduuuuh! Jadi tadi yang mengirim Yibo? Dan mereka sedang bersama? Malam-malam begini? Luhan bergidik ngeri membayangkan mereka berdua sedang nongkrong bersama anak-anak geng nakal. Tidak—tidak mungkin mereka seperti itu.

 **To: Sehun Oh**

 _Sure, sudah lama juga aku tidak makan kue manis itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sedang bersama? Sedang apa? Ada projek?_

Luhan menunggu balasan dari seberang sana sambil mengetikkan beberapa kata yang dikirim untuk grup chat milik gengnya.

 **Gazelle**

 _Kalian pasti kaget! Si jenius mengajaku makan éclair besok! Apa itu artinya kencan? (stiker tertawa)_

 **Sohee:** __ _Yang benar? Selamat, ya!_ __

 **Jaein:** _Itu memang kencan! Ugh~ Aku akan mewarnai kukumu besok!_

 **Rihee** _: Selamat ber-senang-senang, Luhannie~~_

 **Sohee:** _Oh! Jangan lupa meminta lima éclair untuk kami! Kkk_

 **Lu Han:** _Heol~ Aku akan pergi ke ruang kelasmu besok pagi, je!_

 **Lu Han** _:_ _Hm! Terimakasih dukungannya, kawan-kawan~ Aku akan membawa sepuluh éclair kalau si Jenius menembakku! (stiker tertawa) Aku bercanda~ Mana mungkin, kan?_

 **Sohee:** _Yah! Jangan begitu, kau harus benar-benar membawa sepuluh éclair ke markas! Aku akan pergi ke gereja dan mendoakanmu jadian dengan si Jenius! (stiker berdoa)_

Wajah Luhan memerah, ia tertawa melihat balasan dari teman-temannya. Mungkin besok ia akan menyusul teman-temannya? (Maksudnya, mempunyai kekasih gitu.) Siapa yang tau kan~

Bing! Bing! Ah, ada pesan!

 **From: Sehun Oh**

 _Ya, dia menginap dirumahku karena ibu dan ayahnya pergi ke Jepang. Kau tidak tau?_

 **To: Sehun Oh**

 _Heol, dia tidak memberi tau. Tolong berikan satu pukulan di jidatnya untukku, ya!_

 _ **From: Sehn Oh**_

 _Dasar sialan! Kalau aku menginap dirumahmu memang boleh?:P_

Luhan tertawa melihat isi balasannya, ini pasti si pirang Yibo yang membalas.

 **To: Sehun Oh**

 _Kau kan bisa tidur dikamar Jinwoo oppa. Jauh sekali kau menginap dirumah Sehun padahal rumah kita berjarak dua rumah saja._

 **From: Sehun Oh**

 _Kau merindukanku, ya? ;-) tenang saja, kapan2 aku akan tidur dirumahmu—tapi tidak dengan Jinwoo hyung. Kau mau telingaku memerah mendengarkan ejekannya?:(_

 **To: Sehun Oh**

 _Yasdah, tidur saja dihalaman! Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun mana? Kenapa kau yang membalas?_

 **From: Sehun Oh**

 _Sehun sedang menyelesaikan essainya, kau tidak suka mengobrol denganku?:(_

 **To: Sehun Oh**

 _Bukan tidak suka, kemanakan ponselmu, ha?_

 **From: Sehun Oh**

 _Tidak ada kuota untuk memulai chatting:D Belikan dong:3_

Luhan mendengus. Yibo ini memang sedikit—yah, idiot. Sudah tahu dia anak saudagar kaya, masa saja meminta pulsa padanya?

 **To: Sehun Oh**

 _Beli saja sendiri! Enak saja meminta padaku._

Luhan memejamkan matanya sebentar, merasa si aneh Yibo lama membalas pesan, duh rasa ngantuk itu semakin besar rasanya. Bing! Bing! Ia membuka lagi doe-eyes nya secepat kilat saat mendengar bunyi notifikasi.

 **From: Sehun Oh**

 _Yibo sudah tidur. Kau tidur sana, sudah malam nih._

Gadis itu terkikik, pipinya memunculkan semburat merah alami. Jarang sekali Sehun berkata seperti itu!

 **To: Sehun Oh**

 _Okay, then. Gotta go to sleep. Kau juga tidur sana! Jangan mengerjakan tugas terus._

Send! Luhan memilih mode _silent_ untuk ponselnya, menyimpannya di nakas sebelah tempat tidur dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Membisikkan doa kepada Tuhan dan mulai mengarungi alam mimpinya.

Tak lama kemudian layar LED ponselnya menyala, menampilkan sebuah pesan.

 **From: Sehun Oh**

 _Mimpi indah ya, Luhan._

Luhan tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Memimpikan Sehun memberikannya seratus bunga mawar merah dan satu mawar putih terselip diantara kuping kanannya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, di rumah keluarga Choi.

Pagi hari memang sudah menjadi kewajiban Ibu dari keluarga itu untuk mempersiapkan segalanya tanpa bantuan bibi Choi, membuat makanan simpel untuk sarapan orang-orang tercintanya. Menu pagi ini adalah roti bakar dengan berbagai selai—semua orang memiliki selera yang berbeda. Ditambah teh melati yang cocok untuk pagi di awal musim dingin ini.

"Ibu! Aku mau selai _strawberry_ , ya!" Luhan berteriak dari kamarnya, ia sedang mengikat rambut _emas_ nya, ngomong-ngomong.

"Aku selai kacang bu! Jangan gosong, ya!" Jinwoo juga menyerukan pendapatnya, membuat Luhan dan sang Ayah tertawa mendengarnya. Ugh~ Jinwoo pasti mendapat cebikan bibir dari ibu!

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan. Luhan menggengam ponselnya erat dengan senyuman yang sangat cerah, membuat Jinwoo menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kurasa kau sedang bahagia, Lu." Jinwoo memulai percakapan. Lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun dari adiknya itu mengambil mug berisi teh melatinya.

"Hmm! Kau tahu itu!" Luhan tersenyum penuh semangat. Mengikuti kakaknya, ia mengambil teh melati dengan mug pink bergambar _Cony_.

"Bahagia kenapa? Ada yang mengajak kencan, ya?" Sang Ayah mengambil tempat dihadapan Jinwoo. Sembari menenteng dasi berwarna abu dengan garis-garis hitam kecil.

"Uh! Ayah ini apa sih!" Luhan merengut lucu, tetap mencoba terlihat sebal.

"Ahh~ Apa benar? Siapa yang mengajakmu kencan? Yibo?" Jinwoo mengambil roti bakar yang disodorkan ibunya.

"Bukan kok! Mana mungkin laki-laki bodoh itu bisa berkencan!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya. Membuat Jinwoo tertawa keras melihat kelakuan adiknya ini.

"Ambil rotimu dulu, Luhan." Ibunya berkata dan Luhan menurutinya, setelahnya ia mengambil satu gigitan kecil.

"Lalu siapa yang mengajakmu kencan?" Ayahnya bertanya, membuat Luhan gemas ingin mengatakan nama Sehun. Uhm, memakan éclair bersama bisa termasuk kencan, kan? Luhan terkekeh dalam hatinya.

"Ayo katakana pada ayah, siapa lela—"

"YA CHOI SEUNGHYUN! KENAPA KAU MENCELUPKAN DASIMU KEDALAM MUG?!" Semua terlonjak kaget. Lalu tak lama kemudia dua remaja disana tertawa.

"A—aku mana tau. Yaampun dasiku…" Lelaki dengan marga Choi itu menatap iba pada dasinya.

"Makanya, minta saja pakaikan dasi padaku, kenapa gengsi sekali sih?" Ibunya berujar gemas, berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan kembali dengan dasi lain.

"Kau kan sedang memasak, bagaimana kalau masakannya tambah tidak enak karena gosong?" Sang ayah memberikan komentar panjang, membuat Ibu mereka mencubit pinggangnya keras.

"Tambah, huh?" Ia menambahkan sentilan pada hidung suaminya sebelum memakaikan dasi.

"Tidak—maksudku, ya, tanyakan saja pada anak-anak!" Mendengarnya membuat Lhan dan Jinwoo tambah tertawa.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan dasi, semua orang memakan roti dengan khidmat, diakhiri dengan seruputan teh melati yang nikmat.

"Lu, kau berangkat denganku tidak?" Jinwoo bertanya sembari mengusap bibirnya.

"Hm, Yibo menginap dirumah Sehun." Luhan menjawab, mengambil tas dan mulai berjalan menuju garasi.

"Yibo pacar yang kejam, ya?" Jinwoo berkata dan sesegera mungkin menghindar dari Luhan yang siap memukulnya.

"Yibo itu bukan pacarku! Kau ini kenapa, sih?!" Luhan gemas, ia mengejar Oppanya itu kedalam mobil dan berhasil memukul kepalanya.

"Ibu! Ayah! Kami berangkat dulu!" Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dari mobil yang dikendarai Jinwoo.

"Ya, kalian hati-hatilah!" Ibunya yang berada di halaman melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

"Hey!" Luhan berseru keras, membuat teman-teman gengnya terlonjak kaget.

"Hey, Lu. Tidak jadi pergi dengan Sehun? Apa sudah pulang? Mana éclair pesananku?" Sohee, temannya dengan rambut panjang itu bertanya.

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya lemas, ia memilih menghempaskan dirinya keatas sofa disebelah Jaein yang sedang berkutat dengan _nail-polish_ nya.

"Loh, ada apa?" Rihee bertanya penasaran, ia menyimpan novel miliknya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Sehun bilang, ia ada acara dengan klubnya. Sudah tahu klub menari hari ini ada kegiatan, kenapa malah mengajaku makan? Kan jadinya gagal!" Luhan melempar sebuah bantal kearah pintu. Alisnya bertaut, merasa kesal.

"Tidak jadi? Heol. Dasar Sehun. Mungkin dia akan mengajakmu lain kali?" Sohee memberikan respon.

"Lain kali-mu! Aku sudah kesal dengan lelaki tinggi itu!" Luhan memilih memejamkan matanya. Mencoba melupakan kejadian saat ia bertemu Sehun tadi. Mengeratkan mantel merah maroon-nya, gadis itu terlelap dengan cepat.

Kalau kalian ingin tahu bagaimana kejadiannya? Jadi seperti ini, Luhan sedang berjalan keluar kelasnya, menyuruh teman-teman gengnya untuk pergi duluan karena ia dan Sehun mempunyai janji. Luhan akhirnya duduk di kantin, cukup lama sih. Satu jam, mungkin? Ia akhirnya mengehela nafas. Tidak ada pesan lagi dari Sehun kecuali pesan tadi pagi yang menyuruhnya bertemu di kantin sepulang sekolah. Jadi kemana si jenius sialan itu? Setelah bosan menatap layar ponsel. Luhan akhirnya menatap sekitar dan ya! Ia melihat Sehun sedang berdiri didepan kedai minuman. Dengan langkah yang ceria, Luhan menghampiri lelaki tinggi itu.

"Hey!" Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun, lelaki itu berbalik dan tersenyum kecil pada Luhan.

"Hey, Lu." Sehun membalas sapaan gadis itu, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya karena bibi Jung, penjaga kedai minuman memberikan satu kantung penuh air mineral.

"Loh, itu untuk apa?" Luhan bertanya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada kantung yang diterima Sehun.

"Ini air minum." Sehun menjawab, membuat Luhan kebingungan.

"Untuk siapa?" Ia bertanya lagi.

"Klub _dance_. Kami sedang latihan untuk festival minggu depan." Sehun menjawab mantap.

"A-apa?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap Sehun dari kepala hingga ujung kaki—menyadari lelaki kelewat putih didepannya ini tidak menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, melainkan menggunakan baju agak _gobrang_. Meyakinkan Luhan bahwa Sehun memang sedang ada kegiatan klub.

"Ya?" Sehun memberikan ekspresi bingung membuat Luhan merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau bilang kita akan memakan éclair?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Seketika Sehun terkejut. Ia menepuk dahinya—mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bodoh.

"Aduh! Maaf Lu! Aku—aku benar-benar lupa!"Sehun berujar sembari memberika air muka menyesal.

"Lupa, ya?" Luhan menjawabnya dingin, "Kenapa sih tidak bilang saja kalau ada kegiatan klub?" Luhan bertanya, ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia—kecewa?

"Aku benar-benar lupa, Lu! Aku pikir hari ini tidak ada kegia—"

"Aku menunggumu disini lama sekali, loh." Luhan menyela, menatap Sehun sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekitar kantin.

"Lu, aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar lupa! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi besok?" Sehun memegang tangan Luhan, mencoba menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Besok klub madingku ada acara. Sudah ya, aku lelah." Luhan berujar malas, melepas genggaman Sehun dan berjalan menjauh.

"Lu—!" Sehun berteriak, tetapi Luhan terus berjalan. Sehun tau Luhan pasti sangat kecewa—ini pertama kalinya mereka memiliki kegiatan berdua. Dan Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana menyesalnya Sehun dibelakang sana.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, gadis itu tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Mengetahui hal itu, Jinwoo menelpon Yibo, untuk datang ke rumah mereka. Ia menyuruh lelaki dengan rambut pirang itu untuk menyelidiki, ada apa dengan Luhan. Yibo menurut, tentu saja. Jadilah ia bertanya ini-itu kepada Luhan dan mendapatkan semanya.

Setelah malam tiba, Yibo berpamit—sebelumnya memberi tahu Jinwoo perihal Luhan dengan Sehun. Jinwoo mengangguk.

"Tolong katakan pada Sehun, jadilah lelaki yang baik jika ingin mengambil hati rusa manis keluarga Choi." Yibo mengangguk. "Besok kau pergi bersama Luhan, ya? Pacarku harus kujemput." Jinwoo melanjutkan, Yiba lagi-lagi mengangguk. Apa sih yang tidak untuk sahabat tersayangnya?

Dan perlu diketahui, malam itu, setelah Yibo pulang, Luhan menumpahkan segala kekesalannya pada buku hariannya. Semuanya menyangkut nama _Si Jenius Sialan Oh Sehun_.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan sedang berjalan bersama memasuki sekolah dengan Yibo. Luhan tertawa kencang mendengar guyonan Yibo, seperti tidak ada rasa kekecewaan kemarin. Tak jarang pula gadis itu memukul kepala Yibo karena tidak tahan mendengar ucapan-ucapan aneh lelaki disebelahnya.

Saat mereka memasuki lorong yang terhubung dengan gedung kelas mereka—kelas mereka bersebelahan—kedua orang itu bertemu dengan Sehun. Yibo melayangkan ucapan selamat pagi pada sobatnya itu, dibalas dengan anggkan kecil dari Sehun. Luhan yang menyadari itu langsung membuat tampang muka dingin. Ia masih kesal dengan Sehun! Tentu saja! Semalam Luhan memang bercerita kepada Yibo tentang dirinya dan Sehun, tetapi sahabatnya itu berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin ikut campur—dan benar sekali. Yibo berkata ia akan masuk kelas duluan karena lupa pekerjaan rumahnya dan meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan Sehun. Saling menatap dengan ekspresi berbeda yang kentara.

"Lu." Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan _volume_ suara yang terlampau kecil.

Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman kecut dan melanjutkan kegiatan berjalannya. Tetapi seketika terhenti karena Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Kita akan memakan éclair hari ini, aku akan menunggu klub madingmu selesai." Sehun berujar, kemudian ia pergi begitu saja.

Luhan menahan detak jantungnya. Ia akan bohong jika berkata dia tidak suka Sehun. Sebagaimana kesalnya ia, kalau Sehun memegang tangannya—ditambah sikap gentlenya, ia akan meleleh. Dasar jenius sialan! Luhan kembali berjalan dengan tangan berada didadanya, mencoba sebaik mungkin menetralkan detak jantungnya.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas kehadirannya. Kalian dipersilahkan untuk pulang." Park Jaehyun, lelaki tinggi yang merupakan ketua klub mading itu menutup acara rapat klubnya. Ternyata Luhan benar, ia ada rapat untuk klub mading dan Sehun tertegun. Ia menatap dengan ekspresi andalannya pada pintu ruang klub.

Beberapa siswa mulai berhamburan keluar, dan Sehun masih belum melihat Luhan. Ia menyenderkan tubuh kurusnya pada tembok dibelakang, memasukan tangannya pada saku celana. Membuat beberapa anak klub mading memekik. Ya, Sehun kan tampan, jelas saja dia populer.

"Ano—Sehun-ssi sedang apa disini?" Salah satu gadis bertanya pada Sehun.

"Menunggu." Sehun menjawab dengan nada terlampau datar. Gadis itu sedikit bersorak—seorang Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya!

"Kalau aku boleh tau, kau menunggu siapa?" Gadis lain bertanya, Sehun yang sudah merasa risih memilih bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang klub mading, meninggalkan gadis-gadis tadi.

"Sehun? Sedang apa?" Jaehyun bertanya heran, ada perlu apa anak tari ini?

"Luhan dimana?" Sehun bertanya _to the point_ , membuat Jaehyun menampilkan wajah heran, dan ada perlu apa anak tari ini dengan Luhan? Ya, dia tahu Luhan pernah curhat tentang lelaki ini—tapi melihat ekspresi Sehun, Jaehyun menunjuk Luhan yang sedang membereskan alat-alat gambar dengan dagunya.

"Terimakasih, sunbae." Sehun menundukkan sedikit kepalany dan memasuki ruangan itu.

Jaehyun hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya, berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Butuh bantuan?" Sehun berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Luhan yang sedang memungut beberapa _crayon_. Nada suaranya berubah seratus persen melembut.

Luhan menoleh, saat melihat Sehun disampingnya, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Sehun terlalu dekat!

"Masih kesal, ya? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Lu." Sehun mengambil beberapa spidol dan memasukannya pada tempatnya, Luhan tidak mencoba untuk menjawab.

"Kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita makan éclair!" Sehun berujar lagi, Luhan tetap dalam mode diamnya. Membuat Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Saat semuanya sudah berada pada tempatnya, Sehun yang melihat Luhan sudah mengambil tasnya, segera mengambil lengan gadis itu dan menyeretnya. Membuat Seungri—yang kebetulan sedang piket melongo bingung.

"Apaan sih?" Luhan melepaskan genggaman Sehun saat mereka berdua sampai di tempat parkir, dimana sepeda motor milik Sehun berada.

"Apa sakit?" Sehun mengambil pergelangan tangan Luhan dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Tidak." Luhan berkata ketus dan menarik kembali tangannya. Sehun mengehela nafas pelan.

"Kita seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar, ya?" Ia tersenyum pelan sembari memberikan Luhan helm.

"Huh?" Luhan mendongkak, sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Tidak. Cepat pakai helmnya." Sehun menyodorkan helmnya. Luhan mengambil dan segera memakai helmnya. Terlalu lelah bertanya-tanya lagi.

Sehun mengajak Luhan menuju sebuah restoran _Pastry_ , tidak terlalu besar, sih. Tapi cukup romantis untuk dijadikan tempat berkencan.

Setelah memilih tempat duduk, Sehun memesan dua éclair berbeda rasa dan dua teh hijau. Benar-benar favorit Luhan!

"Uhm, aku yang traktir." Sehun berkata pelan.

"Memang seharusnya begitu!" Luhan menjawab dengan bibir yang dimajukan. Merajuk.

"Kau lucu sekali." Sehun tertawa, Luhan semakin merajuk.

Setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan, Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja, dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"I-ini—Untukmu," Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah meja. "Seharusnya aku memberikannya kemarin, tetapi—yah, aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Sedikit layu, ya." Sehun memberikan Luhan buket bunga mawar merah dan putih dengan muka memerah, tataannya sangat rapi, membuat Luhan terkesan. Yah—walaupun benar sedikit layu.

"Dasar bodoh." Luhan berucap pelan dan tertawa geli melihat ekspresi lelaki itu, lalu mengambil buket yang Sehun berikan.

"Uhm—maaf. Lain kali tidak akan terulang." Sehun tersenyum yakin, membuat Luhan membalas senyumannya itu.

"Suratnya boleh kau buka." Sehun melanjutkan, dan Luhan mengambil surat berwarna putih dari tengah buket itu.

 _Hai, Lu!_

 _Aku—uhm, Oh Sehun. Ya, Oh Sehun yang sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Lamaaa sekali._ (Luhan tertawa. Ia membayangkan saat Sehun menulis bagian akhir dari paragraf itu, pasti ekspresinya sangat lucu!)

 _Aku harap kau juga menyukaiku—beberapa orang berkata seperti itu, termasuk si bodoh Yibo. Jadi, aku pikir kau pasti menyukaiku juga, jadi, aduh! Susunan kata-kataku buruk sekali! Maaf kalau tidak bisa menjadi cowok yang romantis TT_TT_

 _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Heehehe, ya, kita berpacaran begitu._

 _Kalau kau jawab ya, ambil éclair dengan isian mocca._

 _Kalau kau jawab tidak, ambil saja éclair dengan isian yang kosong.—aku harap kau tidak melakukan ini. Ugh, aku ini pemaksa!_

 _Ya sudah, cepat pilih sana!_

Luhan tertawa sembari menutup surat itu, melotot kaget saat dihadapannya sudah terdapat dua piring éclair dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Jadi, boleh aku tau jawabanmu?" Sehun tersenyum. Ugh! Tampan sekali, sih!

Luhan terdiam, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang berarti. Ia tau Sehun megecewakannya kemarin, tapi ia yakin untuk selanjutnya, tidak akan ada Sehun yang seperti itu. Jadilah ia mengambil éclair dengan warna agak kecoklatan—yang berisi _Mocca_ lembut.

Ia mengigit ujung éclair itu dengan bahagia, senyumannya tidak pernah lepas.

Begitu pula dengan Sehun, pemuda itu tersenyum senang. Menggigit ujung éclair yang lain saat Luhan menyodorkannya. Lalu mereka tertawa lepas. Penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

"Kau senang?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang kini berada dipelukannya. Dengan mantel biru dongker yang ia sampirkan pada tubuh Luhan.

"Senang sekali." Luhan berujar.

"Lu, kau tau bulan berapa sekarang?" Sehun kembali bertanya, mendaptkan Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Bulan lima." Jawab Sehun, Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan kau tau tanggal berapa sekarang?" Sehun bertanya, Luhan membisikkan kata duapuluh dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau tau apa artinya?" Sehun berujar kembali, membuat Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Lima dua puluh," Sehun mengeja, "Apa sekarang tau?" Ia melanjutkan.

Luhan bangkit, ia menatap Sehun penuh semangat.

"Aku mengerti!" Luhan tersenyum malu. "Tanggal jadi yang indah, ya?"

"Hm. Lima dua puluh, Lu." Sehun mengangguk dan memeluk kembali gadis itu.

"Aku juga mencintai Sehun." Ia tertawa geli. Menemukan Sehun menggunakan Slang mandarin untuk menyatakan perasaan cintanya.

.

.

.

 **200515**

 _520! Aigooo~ Aku benar-benar menyayangi laki-laki jenius itu._

 _Hari ini Sehun benar-benar menungguku, dan ia menyeretku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Memberikan buket bunga yang indah dan surat yang sangat lucu didalamnya! Aku memilih éclair mocca, tentu saja! Dasar Sehun bodoh! Sudah tau aku menyukainya, masih saja ragu. Kkk_

 _Sudah, ya! Aku akan pergi tidur, Sehun sudah menyuruhku! Hahaha._

 _Happiness all the way!_

 _Luhan Choi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **The End**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eheeey~ Maafkan kalimat dan pilihan kosakatanya masih berantakan T_T Maafkan juga jikalau terdapat typo T_T Kalau berkenan, silahkan berikan kritik dan saran (yang membangun) didalam kolom review! Terimakasih sudah membaca!^^_


End file.
